La familia de beel
by Eve no jikan
Summary: Beel al fin había encontrado una familia.     O al menos, un raro intento de ella.


Gracias por leer. Es un OgaxHilda. Oh… amo esta pareja. Espero que lo disfruten.

_**La Familia De Beel.**_

_**One Shot.**_

Oga se sentó sobre la banquilla con Beel sobre su regazo y Furuichi a su lado murmurando cosas sobre lindas piernas de unas mamás un poco más allá.

– Oye Oga, ¿no crees que las madres tienen los pechos más grandes que las chicas de nuestra edad?

– ¿Eh? –Oga le miró desinteresado. – ¿Los pechos de las madres?... –Hizo una mueca de asco. – Estás enfermo, oi.

–No es para nada malo que un saludable joven se interese por las chicas o los pechos grandes, lo extraño sería que no, como algunos que me sé…

– Furuichi idiota. Además no sé que tanto interés les tienes, son solo mujeres, son solo pechos… ponte medias bajo la camisa y ya está.

Y mientras siguieron discutiendo, Beel observaba atentamente a una pareja de enamorados llevando a un niño sostenido de sus manos haciéndolo columpiarse en medio. El niño sonreiría, el niño parecía divertirse.

– Abbu! –jaló un poco de la camisa de Oga haciendo que viera lo que su pequeño dedito apuntaba.

Oga bufó cuando vio la imagen y luego vio los ojos brillosos y anhelantes del pequeño Beel. – Está bien.

…

Pero para Beel por alguna razón esto no era para nada divertido. Bebé-Beel estaba en medio, como aquel niño, colgando y siendo sujetado por dos manos que le sostenían, pero no se reía ni se divertía como lo hacía el otro niño.

Beel miró de nuevo al niño rubio con sus padres y parecía igualmente de divertido para él, luego levantó la mirada para ver a Oga golpeando a Furuichi con una mano y el otro quejándose. Faltaba algo, faltaba _alguien._

Entonces Oga trató de columpiar al tieso bebé que colgaba entre él y el idiota Furuichi, pero no parecía que lo hacían bien.

–Oga, Beel está aburrido.

– Tks… Lo veo.

– ¿No le gusta?

Oga levantó el brazo donde sujetaba de la manita de Beel y le observó de manera siniestra. – ¿No era esto lo que querías, maldito crío? ¿Ah?

Pero los ojos del pequeño se aguaron. Segundos después Beel lloraba sobre dos casi rostizados cadáveres bajo él suplicando que se calmara.

Cuando Oga llegó a casa ya se estaba mostrando la luz naranja del atardecer. Ni bien llegó se quitó los zapatos, arrastrándose a penas vivo hasta el comedor agarró a Beel y lo dejó sobre el regazo de Hilda sentada frente al televisor, esta lo sostuvo cariñosamente notando que su joven amo estaba enojado, y Oga estaba sucio y con insignias de haber estado soportando mega choques eléctricos durante todo el camino de regreso.

Hilda alimentó antes de la cena a Beel que estaba de mal humor y aburrido, y luego de darle un baño lo dejó durmiendo sobre la cama de Oga.

– Hilda-san, ¿acaso Beel está enfermo de nuevo? –preguntó Misaki cuando la nodriza se sentó en la mesa para cenar.

Hilda miró fijamente a Oga por un momento quien le ignoró algo incomodo. Luego le sonrió a Misaki. – No, el amo está bien. Solo que estaba cansado.

La cena terminó tranquila. Oga se fue a tomar un baño antes de ir a dormir y para cuando llegó a su recamara se encontró con Hilda recostada sobre su cama abrazando levemente a Beel.

Le tocó con un lapicero tratando de no hacer ruido y no despertar al bebé hasta que Hilda abrió los ojos. Y Oga frunció los suyos. – ¿Qué haces sobre mi cama? –susurró. – apártate, quiero dormir.

Tragó grueso cuando de repente Hilda le rosaba la garganta con una espada que había sacado de detrás. – Vuelve a despertarme y te mataré. Mi joven señor está aburrido, si duerme contigo tal vez le despiertes y no volverá a dormir otra vez por el resto de la noche.

– Maldita perra. –murmuró Oga de mala gana cuando se tendió un futón y se recostó sobre él para dormir.

Oga habría de despertar casi asfixiándose en medio de la noche para encontrarse a Beel dormido sobre su cara, acurrucado como un gatito. Miró a su lado hallándose a Hilda durmiendo, algo apartada, pero sosteniendo firmemente la mano de su "joven señor."

– Maldita perra. –volvió a murmurar al darse cuenta que le había obligado a dormir en el piso por nada. Apartó un poco a Beel poniéndolo en medio de él y Hilda y así volvió a dormir. Para su agradable sueño, Beel no lloró ni un poco esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente Beel estaba de buen humor, Oga con dolor de espalda y Hilda siempre vehemente a la alimentación y cuidado de su bebé.

Dio igual levantarse temprano, para Oga de algún modo se le hizo tarde y como siempre salió a medio desayunar y con Beel desnudo sobre su cabeza.

Hilda bajó ya preparada con su uniforme y lista para irse cuando vio el almuerzo envuelto de Oga junto a la leche que ella misma había dejado preparada sobre la mesa del comedor. Hilda Frunció el seño mientras pensaba que esto se estaba volviendo demasiado habitual. Tomó la leche y el almuerzo y salió en una lenta caminata hasta llegar a la preparatoria.

Cuando llegó hasta la azotea, donde le vio a su amado amo y el par de idiotas se acercó a ellos.

Furuichi le alagó como cada mañana de lo bien que le quedaba el uniforme, Hilda le ignoró y pasó a Oga su almuerzo. – Olvidaste esto otra vez.

– Oh… si, si… No volverá a pasar.

Hilda le miró indiferente porque sabía que él no le estaba prestando ni atención cuando ya había comenzado a comer.

Ella como siempre preparó primero el biberón de Beel y le alimentó con cuidado hasta que el bebé lo acabó todo y Hilda miró maravillada. –Sorprendente amo, ahora su apetito se está incrementando. Pronto será igual de maravilloso que su padre.

Oga levantó la mirada cuando la escuchó.

– No digas cosas tan desagradables, Hilda. Beel jamás será como ese bastardo demente.

– ¿Una basura como tú osa insultar al gran señor Rey demonio? –Hilda respondió con desprecio. Furuichi no fue el único que vio el aura oscura y violeta que desprendió de pronto de la nodriza.

Oga estaba levantándose ya dispuesto a contestar cuando la mano de Beel tocó la suya. Observó al pequeño sosteniendo insistentemente su mano y con la otra pequeña manito suya se estiraba para alcanzar anhelante la mano de Hilda quien no lo notó. De alguna forma, Oga sabía ya lo que quería al ver ese brillo tan familiar en los ojos verdes de Beel. Bufó maldiciones pero de igual modo se levantó sosteniendo al pequeño y lo acercó hasta Hilda quien le miró tiernamente. Y Oga se preguntó si es que acaso esa mujer de verdad tenía sentimientos humanos, o solo era su vehemencia y deber por su amo lo que hacía actuar como una madre.

Hilda alcanzó con cuidado la mano que Beel estiraba hacia ella y se levantó junto a Oga quien miraba hacia otra parte claramente avergonzado.

Furuichi también miró algo incómodo la escena, al igual que el grupo los Tōhōshinki que miraban algo más alejados, y los MK5 que murmuran mientras veían.

– No hay duda, esa lolita gótica de verdad es la mujer de Oga y ese bebé es su hijo.

– ¿No te parece extraño que el delincuente mas fuerte de la Ishiyama tenga una familia feliz y todo?

– No sé. Pero su esposa es sexi. …

Beel rió y se divirtió, igual o más que aquel niño en el parque con sus padres. Porque era mecido en medio sostenido por una madre que le amaba y protegía más que su vida misma y por sobre la de cualquiera. Y un padre odioso que siempre le protegería y que por sobre todo hacía su vida feliz y completa. Beel al fin había encontrado una familia.

O al menos un raro intento de ella.

Fin.

Oh, estoy feliz.

¡Por fin pude escribir un shot sobre esta increíble manga!

Pero era algo inevitable luego de leer el Capítulo 130 del manga, lloré cuando Hilda le dijo "eso" a Oga.

Y el Capítulo 137! Wow, sabía que él no iba a llegar a tiempo, ya veremos como continua este fascinante manga-

Finalmente:

Agradezco que se hayan pasado a leer, de verdad.

Sin más me despido.

Cuidaos mucho, besos. ^ ^


End file.
